


PokéShipping Week 2018

by YDdraigGoch94



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Pokeshipping Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YDdraigGoch94/pseuds/YDdraigGoch94
Summary: A collection of oneshots based around this year's PokéShipping Week!





	1. Misty in Kalos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 prompt: Misty in Kalos

If Misty had to describe Kalos with one word it would be ‘beautiful’. It didn’t quite encompass the whole thoughts she had, but it sufficed. And it was places like Courmarine City that made Misty regret having to have stopped travelling with Ash, along with some…private reasons. But it did make her appreciate the few times she could take a break all the more.  
  
She had come to Kalos to train under Siebold, one of the region’s Elite Four, and a Water-type Pokémon Master. It also meant that she could visit Ash, as Delia had told her that he was currently travelling here. And a quick phone call to the regional professor ensured that Misty knew exactly where her oldest friend would be. She wanted to surprise him, after all.  
  
‘ _Maybe I can actually confess my feelings to him_ ,’ she thought, with a slight giggle. They were both sixteen and Misty knew Ash wasn’t quite as dense as most people believed. He just had his head filled with all things Pokémon.  
  
“Pikachupi!” the familiar cry of an old friend caught Misty’s attention, and she soon found herself with an armful of Pikachu.  
  
“Hey, Pikachu,” Misty said, grinning. “It’s been a while.”  
  
“Pi Pikachu!”  
  
Before Misty could ask where Ash was, a voice interrupted her. “Pikachu! It’s rude to jump into the arms of strangers!”  
  
The orange haired trainer turned to the voice and found it’s source to be a honey blonde young girl about her age, who was accompanied by an even younger girl with lemon coloured hair. The older of the two turned to Misty with an apologetic smile and said, “I’m sorry about that. Pikachu doesn’t usually do this.”  
  
Misty simply shook her head. “It’s alright. Pikachu and I are old friends,” she explained, scratching the Pokémon under the chin before adding. “Isn’t that right, Pika-pal?”  
  
“Cha~!”  
  
“Pika-pal?” the younger girl tilted her head in confusion before her eye’s widened. “Ah! You’re Lure Girl!”  
  
“Lure Girl?” Misty echoed. “Oh, he actually kept that?”  
  
“Yeah!” the girl replied. “That makes you Misty! You used to travel with him! Oh! I’m Bonnie and this is Serena! Oh, and my brother Clemont travels with us, too! But he’s with Ash, right now.”  
  
Misty blinked in bemusement. The girl certainly could talk. Looking at the older girl, Serena, she saw only confusion. Did that mean only Bonnie knew who she was?”  
  
“Bonnie, what are you talking about? What lure?” the girl asked. Evidently, she had no clue who Misty was.  
  
“Oh, it was back in Ambrette Town,” Bonnie explained. “You and Clemont went looking for fishing stuff, but Ash had his own. I asked him where he got them and he told me about Misty. He even showed me a special lure that he said he wasn’t going to use. I asked why, and he said because it was a present.”  
  
‘Oh yeah, the fishing rod I gave him for his last birthday,’ Misty recalled with a small grin. As much as Ash was terrible at fishing, her inner enthusiast refused to let the wannabe Pokémon Master be ill-equipped.  
  
“O-Oh…” Serena’s forehead creased a little, but she then smiled at Misty. “It’s nice to meet you, then. As Bonnie said, I’m Serena from Vaniville Town. You must be from Kanto?”  
  
“That’s right. I’m from Cerulean City,” Misty replied before glancing around. “Where is Ash? He’s not one for letting Pikachu out of his sight.”  
  
“Oh, he’s back at the Pokémon Centre,” Serena explained. “He and Clemont are going over what Ash will do for his next Gym battle.”  
  
“That goof,” Misty sighed. “If it’s not food, it’s Pokémon that’s on his mind.”  
  
“You sound like you know him really well,” Serena probed. Misty glanced at her, seeing an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
“About as well as anyone who travelled with Ash for over two years, I guess,” Misty nonchalantly replied. ‘ _If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this girl has a crush on Ash. Typical._ ’  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Why did you stop?” Bonnie asked, with child-like curiosity.  
  
Misty replied, “My sisters and I run the Cerulean Gym. But my sisters are pretty irresponsible and left on a world round cruise and forced me to take over permanently.”  
  
“Oh, that must have been annoying,” the younger girl frowned, before brightening up. “Hey, that means you can be my brother’s Keeper! He’s a Gym leader, too. But he needs a lot of help.”  
  
“Keeper?” Misty was utterly bewildered and had to turn to Serena for help. Said girl took pity on Misty.  
  
“Bonnie has been trying to find a wife for her brother since I’ve met them both,” she explained, smiling fondly. “It’s endearing, to be honest.”  
  
“I’ll bet,” Misty chuckled, before crouching down to Bonnie’s level. “I’m sorry Bonnie, but I’m afraid that I can’t be your brother’s keeper. There’s someone else who I like.”  
  
“Oh! Is i-”  
  
Misty swiftly placed a finger on Bonnie lips and hushed her. “It’s a secret, ‘kay?”  
  
Bonnie’s eyes widened, and she nodded her head vigorously. Misty grinned before standing up. She then turned to Serena and said, “Shall we head to the Pokémon Center? I kinda want to surprise Ash.”  
  
However, before Serena could answer she was interrupted by an achingly familiar voice. “So this is where you three were at. I was wondering wh-Misty! What are you doing here?!”  
  
Immediately ticked off, Misty turned to Ash with an angry look. “That’s how you’re gonna say hi to an old friend? No ‘Hey, Misty!’ or ‘How’s it going, Misty!’ I would have even taken ‘I missed you so much, Misty!’ But no, Ash Ketchum’s way of saying hello is ‘What are you doing here!’”  
  
“It’s not like that!” Ash swiftly protested. “I’m just surprised, that’s all!”  
  
“Well maybe if you’d answer your phone or checked your e-mail, once in a while, you’d know more about what I’m up too!” Misty retorted, tartly.  
  
“I do! I called you last month and you didn’t pick up!” Ash argued.  
  
“I was in the middle of the annual Gym Leader Meeting!” Misty growled, though inwardly she was delighted at how easy the pair had slipped into old habits. “What was I supposed to do, up and leave? That would have gone down well with the PIA.”  
  
“And what stopped you from calling after?” Ash challenged, arching an eyebrow. “I definitely didn’t have any missed calls afterwards.”  
  
“Well, I…”  
  
“Ha! You forgot!” Ash crowed, with a smug expression.  
  
“Did not!”  
  
“Did so!”  
  
“Did not!”  
  
“Did so!”  
  
“Did  _not_!”  
  
“Did  _so_!”  
  
“You guys are way too funny!” Bonnie interrupted, laughing. Misty blushed at how childish she was being but exchanged a fond glance with Ash.  
  
“Guess it’s kinda a habit now, huh Mist?” Ash chuckled. Misty might have imagined it, but there was something missing from Ash’s usual demeanour.  
  
“I guess so,” Misty agreed. “Now, I’ve met Bonnie and Serena, so introduce me to your other friend.”  
  
“Oh right! Misty this is Clemont, the Lumiose City’s Gym Leader,” Ash introduced. “Clemont, this is Misty, an old friend of mine from Kanto. She’s a Gym Leader like you.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Clemont said, politely. He was a soft-spoken teen, a few years younger than her and Ash.  
  
“So, Misty,” Serena began, “what brings you to Kalos? Other than visiting Ash, I mean. Isn’t the league in season, back in Kanto?”  
  
“It is,” Misty confirmed, “but my oldest sister, Daisy, is taking over as Gym Leader full time. I’m actually here to train under Siebold.”  
  
“Sie-Siebold?” Clemont spluttered. “As in the Elite Four member Siebold?”  
  
“That’s right,” Misty nodded. “I need to train under the same Type Master as my own speciality to get my own accreditation as a Water-type Pokémon Master. It is my dream after all.”  
  
She then looked to Ash, waiting for the usual snarky comment from him. Only to be surprised at the look of sheer pride on her crush’s face.  
  
“So, moving up to an Elite Four then? Who’s retiring? Agatha?” Ash asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh…Um…No, that’s not it,” Misty stuttered, more than a little flustered at Ash’s comments. “They’re splitting the Elite Four and Regional Champion for Kanto and Johto. I don’t quite know how it’s working out, but I’m shortlisted for the Johto Elite Four.”  
  
“Misty, that’s amazing!” Ash exclaimed. “Even being shortlisted is a great achievement!”  
  
The sentiment was echoed by the Kalosians, as Misty blushed. “I probably won’t get selected though. Word is that Koga has also been chosen, and he has more experience that I do.”  
  
“It’s still an achievement, Mist,” Ash insisted. “So, well done.”  
  
Misty simply smiled before asking, “So what have you been up to since you got here?”  
  
While Ash, with help from the others, regaled her with tales, Misty took the time to examine Ash more closely. It was hard to notice, but he stood a little less tall than he normally did, and his usual smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, there were bags there, hidden by his tan skin. Overall, he looked exhausted. And while she took all this in, she struggled to figure out how to get Ash on his own. She needn’t have worried, though. Ash provided an opportunity on his own.  
  
“Hey, guys. Mind giving me and Misty some time to ourselves?” Ash asked his Kalosian friends. “We’ll meet you back at the Pokémon Center.”  
  
Bonnie was about to answer, but Clemont interrupted her. “Sure thing, Ash. See you later.”  
  
Serena looked as though she wanted to speak up, but simply shook her head and followed after the siblings. Leaving Ash, Misty, and Pikachu.  
  
“Let’s walk and talk,” Ash suggested, leading Misty down a path towards the harbour.  
  
Eventually, they reached a pier that had a few benches. Sitting down on one, the trio looked over at the setting sun across the ocean horizon. It was a companionable silence, with Misty simply offering what comfort she could while Ash idly stroked Pikachu. She wouldn’t rush Ash. He would talk when he felt ready.  
  
Soon enough, she was correct as Ash spoke up. “Pikachu nearly died.”  
  
Misty softly gasped, but Ash didn’t appear to notice. “What happened?” she asked.  
  
“What else? Attack of the legendaries,” Ash snorted, with a bitter laugh. He paused for a few moments before continuing. “We were in a small town called Avignon. There was a minor tournament taking place.”  
  
“And you just had to compete,” Misty stated more than asked, giggling.  
  
“You got that right,” Ash replied, grinning slightly. “Anyway, after the fact, we met a Mythical Pokémon called Diancie. She was being attacked by a couple crooks because she could make diamonds with her powers. But her powers were weak and the diamonds didn’t stick, so she was trying to find one of the main Legendary Pokémon in Kalos called Xerneas.”  
  
“So you being you, you decided to help?” Misty guessed and received a bitter chuckle in response. “Oh, Ash. What happened next?”  
  
“To make a long story short. We succeeded in finding Xerneas, and Diancie could make permanent diamonds,” Ash told her. “But the crooks from before got to Diancie and took her to…Took her to  _there_.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“To Yveltal.”  
  
“Pikapi!” Pikachu cried out, discomforted by Ash’s inadvertent manhandling.  
  
“Sorry bud,” Ash apologised. “Anyway, the fighting for Diancie awakened Yveltal. Who was angry.”  
  
“I’ll bet,” Misty quietly remarked.  
  
“Yveltal has this move that petrified the target. **Oblivion Wing** ,” Ash explained. “And Pikachu was hit.”  
  
Misty wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Clearly, Pikachu recovered if he was he now, but Ash was obviously still distressed. Silence stretched for a few minutes more before Ash spoke up again.  
  
“I’m just…tired, Misty,” he sighed. “Tired of having to deal with two or three disasters a year. By the time my Pokémon and I reach the league, we’re all so exhausted that we can’t battle to our fullest strength. It’s just not…fair! I bet if we didn’t have to deal with all that stuff in Sinnoh, we would have beaten Tobias!  
  
“And I know saving the world is important!” Ash continued, preventing Misty from speaking. “I get that! But why does it have to be me?”  
  
“Because the world will otherwise turn to ash?” Misty joked, trying to raise the mood. It was corny, but it must have worked because Ash managed a slight laugh. “Ash, no one would begrudge you from running in the opposite direction of trouble. It’s not your…I don’t know, your duty.  
  
“But I know you, Ash,” she added. “It’s not in your nature to run away when people need help.”  
  
“…Yeah…” Ash muttered, frowning. “I think…I think I’ll retire from the league circuit after this season.”  
  
“What?” Misty blinked at the sudden non-sequitur.  
  
“Yeah…I’ve been putting a lotta thought into this,” Ash went on. “It’s just...I’ve been travelling for almost seven years, y’know? There’s not much else to see.”  
“But, what about your dream to become a Pokémon Master?” Misty was utterly confused by that point.  
  
“I don’t need to win a League conference to become one,” Ash shrugged. “It’s a pretty non-specific title, after all. Not some rank that’s above Regional Champions, or something. I’m actually planning on taking Scott up on his offer as Frontier Brain.”  
  
“Really! That’s wonderful!” Misty congratulated.  
  
“Yeah. He actually called me again after I came back from Unova,” the Kantonian trainer revealed. “He’s planning on opening a second Battle Frontier in Johto. He wants me to Head that one.”  
  
“That’s great!” Misty said before frowning in thought. “But…What if you do win the conference?”  
  
“Try my hand at the Kalos Champions League, and see how far I get,” Ash shrugged. “I don’t plan on staying here if that’s what you mean.”  
  
“Oh…” Misty fell silent, squirming a little. “We’ll be closer, then,” she added.  
  
“Yeah, I suppose we will,” Ash agreed, with a warm grin.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Misty,” Ash interrupted. “I…Ah, I’m no good with words.”  
  
And with that, he gently grasped Misty’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Misty blushed at the contact before turning to Ash.  
  
“You mean…?”  
  
“Yeah…Yeah, I do,” he replied.  
  
“Oh…”  
  
This was the last thing she expected from a goof like Ash. But, she couldn’t complain. After years of...whatever it was between them, they were both finally getting somewhere with their feelings.  
  
“Hey,” Ash began, interrupting Misty’s thoughts. “What d’you think about a holiday in Alola after the conference? I think we both will need a break.”  
  
“Yeah…I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how I missed out on PokéShipping Week being a thing since it's been my go-to ship for years. Anyway, this is my first entry into this week.


	2. Brock's role in their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt: Brock's role in their relationship

If Brock had to use one word to describe his role in his friendship with Ash and Misty, it would have to be the mediator. If he had another, he’d use a more accurate description of an older brother. Because that was what it felt like during the two years he travelled with them both. Not that he complained. Brock was used to the role, what with the nine siblings he took care of for the better part of five years. In many ways, though, it was refreshing to deal with Ash and Misty. For starters, they were nothing like his siblings. Secondly, they were less dependent on him. Hell, that one time when they took care of him, brought a fond smile on his face. Finally, the chance to go out on a long-due adventure balanced everything out. And he had Ash to thank for that. So, he was content with being an older brother to them both. As far as he was concerned, it was where Brock belonged in their lives.  
  
So it was an easy answer when Ash asked if he wanted to go out for a coffee with him and Misty to catch up. He wasn’t surprised when they announced they were getting married. When Ash asked Misty out, Brock was the first person to be told. When they gave each other their virginities, Brock was, unfortunately, the one that found them afterwards. So it was only natural they’d tell him about their upcoming nuptials first. At least, among their friends. Delia, of course, would have been told before anyone else.  
  
With all that said, Brock wasn’t quite sure if he misheard, so he had to ask again. “You want me to what?”   
  
“I want you to walk me down the aisle, Brock,” Misty repeated, smiling all the while. “Give me away to Ash.”  
  
“But…I mean,” the Pokémon doctor paused, looking at Ash. Who seemed to understand.  
  
“You were definitely gonna be my Best Man, Brock,” Ash assured. “But I was talking it over with Misty, and she really wants you to give her away. I can pick my second option if I have to, but you’re irreplaceable as far as Misty is concerned.”  
  
“My dad died when I was young,” Misty explained. “And I don’t have any close male relatives who could fill in for him.”  
  
“But, what about your mother?” Brock tried. Sure, he knew things weren’t particularly great between mother and daughter, but surely Misty would want her mother to be a part of the ceremony?  
  
“Her?” Misty frowned in obvious distaste. “I still haven’t forgiven her for what she did, Brock. She’s invited, but only as a guest.”  
  
‘ _Apparently not_ ,’ Brock thought to himself. Out loud, he said, “I…I’m honoured, then. I accept.”  
  
Misty’s face lit up in pure joy as she pulled Brock into a tight hug.  
  
“Thank you so much, Brock!” she said, pulling back. “You don’t know how much this means to me!”  
  
“I can guess,” Brock grinned. He turned to Ash. “Who’s my replacement, then?”  
  
Ash’s expression soured. “That’s a good question,” he grumbled. “I’ll probably get Tracey and Gary to battle for it. I’ve known them longer than Cilan or Clemont.”  
  
“Only you, Ash,” the Pokémon Doctor snorted.  
  
Eventually, the day came, and Brock would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited. It was long in the coming. And as much as he was disappointed that he couldn’t plan Ash’s bachelor party, Gary’s idea of a mini-tournament at the Oak Ranch definitely suited Ash.  
  
And as he watched Ash and Misty slip wedding bands on the other’s finger, he felt pride swell through his body. But it wasn’t the type of pride one would have for his younger siblings. He experienced that sort of pride with the likes of Forrest and Yolanda. With Ash and Misty though, he couldn’t quite place it.  
  
“It’s parental pride, dear,” Delia explained when he asked her while they were dancing.  
  
“Parental?!” Brock spluttered, nearly stumbling if it wasn’t for the Ketchum matriarch’s fine balance.  
  
“Of course, dear,” she replied, taking over the direction of their dance. “While your parents have returned to continue raising your siblings, neither Ash nor Misty have had a proper male role model in their lives. Something which you rectified, and maintained to this day. Something which I’ll be forever grateful for, where Ash is concerned.”  
  
“No…No problem,” Brock faintly acknowledged.  
  
“As I was saying, you somehow managed to combine being the wise older brother and a doting father into a single role,” Delia continued. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten the little details of what you’ve done for them.”  
  
She was right, Brock thought. While a lot of what he did while the three of them travelled across Kanto, such as the cooking, was simply because he was the best at it, there were a lot of small things that simple friends wouldn’t do. From answering Misty calls in the middle of the night and listening to her insecurities about her crush on Ash, to answering said trainer’s awkward questions about the ‘ _Pidgeys and the Beedrils_ ’ when the pair were moving their relationship forward.   
  
“No. I haven’t,” Brock softly replied, smiling at the laughing couple.  
  
“Go to them,” Delia told him. “I think I’ve done enough dancing for the night.”  
  
And he did. Posing for photos, dancing with Misty, playing pulling Ash into a noogie. He did it all. And he would continue to be there for his best friends. As a friend. As a brother. Even as a father-figure. Ultimately, it didn’t matter. Whatever his role was, he was just Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this prompt was hard. I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out. Well, originally, it had to do with possession, but I'm no good with things like that. Hope you all like it, anyway.


	3. Returning to the river where they first me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt: Returning to the river where they first met

Nerves were nothing new for Ash. He had them for all his major battles, whether it be at a Gym, League Conference, or anything of the like. Yes, he had been nervous before. But not like he was at the moment. Hell, he wasn’t this nervous since he first asked his girlfriend out on a date. And that nearly made him pass out from the stress.  
  
“Are you alright, Ash?” Misty asked. “You’ve been jittery all day? Should I be worried?”  
  
“No!” he blurted out. “I’m not…I’m not breaking up with you!”  
  
“I never thought you were,” Misty swiftly replied. “As much as you are a goof and mess things up sometimes, even  _you_ wouldn’t break up with me on our anniversary.”  
  
“You’re never gonna let me forget that are you,” Ash grumbled, sourly. “It was one time!”  
  
“You needed Pikachu to remind you of our 1 year anniversary,” the Water-type master smirked. “I’m holding that over you  _forever_.”  
  
Ash rolled his eyes with a grin. It wasn’t exactly his fault. Having to run the Battle Castle, as well as the paperwork that came with being Johto Frontier Head was already a massive strain on the young trainer. Coupled with interviews and the like, it was a pretty hectic week when Pikachu reminded him of what he was nearly forgetting. He recovered well enough, with a holiday in the Orange Islands, but Misty knew. She always knew.  
  
“And don’t think I don’t know that you’re up to something,” Misty warned. “I’m not  _that_ blind.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Ash raised an eyebrow. “And how do you figure that?”  
  
“Ten years, Ash,” Misty reminded him. “I know you better than most. Apart from Delia and Pikachu.”  
  
Ash snorted in amusement. “You have quite the high opinion of yourself,” he teased.  
  
“I’m a Waterflower, it comes with the name,” Misty joked.  
  
‘ _Not for much longer, I hope_ ,’ he thought.  
  
“All things considered, though,” Misty continued. “This isn’t a bad effort. A picnic at the place we first met. You clearly put some effort into this.”  
  
“Give me  _some_ credit, Mist,” Ash groused. “I can pull off a romantic gesture. I’m not Brock.”  
  
That made Misty laugh. “No, you most certainly are not. Still, it’s nice to come back here. Where it all began.”  
  
“Yeah…” Ash’s mind wandered back to the day he first set out on his journey. From Gary’s taunts to Pikachu’s initial stubbornness, and to being pulled out from the river, where which they were currently sat by, thanks to Misty. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for pulling me out when you did,” he added. “Being eaten by a Gyarados was not how I planned on dying.”  
  
“A Gyarados? Really?” Misty asked, sceptically. “You probably imagined it. A Gyarados? In this tiny stream?”  
  
“I did!” Ash insisted.  
  
Misty merely rolled her eyes, before munching on a sandwich. Ash mumbled under his breath about not lying before taking a deep breath to steady himself. This was it. He couldn’t back down now. And it was only right he asked the question at the place where it all began.  
  
“Hey Mist,” he began, causing Misty to look up at him. “I, er…There’s something I want to…No, something I need to ask you.”  
  
Misty looked patiently at Ash, as he bit his lip thoughtfully. “Yes?” she encouraged.  
  
Ash took another deep breath. “I…I…Okay, y’know what, let’s start this simply. I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Misty giggled, and Ash was inwardly cursing himself for getting tongue-tied. “Ash?” his girlfriend pressed, frowning ever so slightly.  
  
“I love you,” he repeated. “Um…And you love me. And…Well, y’know how we’ve been together for so long?”  
  
“Yeah…I just said that a minute ago.” Misty was starting to get worried, and Ash knew he had to speed this along.  
  
“From the moment you fished me out of this stream,” Ash continued, smiling ever so slightly as he did, “you’ve done so much for me. Supported my dreams, deflated my ego, and just stand by me even when things went beyond crazy. From the day my journey began, you’ve been with me, and you’ve never asked for anything in return…Well, apart from a bike. Which I paid back with interest! A car ain’t cheap!”  
  
Once again, Misty giggled, but still looked a tad bemused by Ash’s sudden speech. Not that Ash could blame her; he was starting to ramble.  
  
“Isn’t that how love works?” Misty asked, lightly. “Standing by your partner, through thick and thin?”  
  
Ash’s grin widened. “I’ll spend the rest of my life proving myself worthy of your love, freely given or not. But…To help with that, there’s something I need from you.”  
  
Misty’s head tilted to the side. “Yes, Ash?”  
  
And just like that, Ash’s brain lost the function of speech. “Misty…I…”  
  
“Yes?” Misty spurred, eyes sparkling with curiosity and love.  
  
“Misty…” Ash swallowed.  
  
“Ash.”  
  
The moment had come, set up perfectly. All Ash had to to was ask. Of course, that’s when things went wrong. With a crack of thunder, the clouds sundered and the heavens poured down upon them. Within moments, they were both soaked to the skin, hair plastered against their faces. With a squawk of surprise, Misty stood up and rushed to pack up the ruined picnic gear, but Ash was rooted to the spot, dumbfounded by how things were suddenly ruined.  
  
“Wow.” Misty shielded her eyes from the torrential rain, while glaring at Ash. “Are you just going to stand there! Help me get everything!”  
  
“I…” Ash was still in shock as Misty grasped his cold hand.  
  
“Ash! Whatever you wanted to ask me, it can wait until we get home!” Misty shouted over the noise of the thunder. “Come on Ash! We’ll get sick if we stay here any longer!”  
  
“…No,” Ash mumbled.  
  
“What?” Misty yelled, over the muted roar of the rain.  
  
Ash shook his head, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes of the water. “No!” he said louder.  
  
“No?” Misty parroted, getting a little angry. “Ash! Now is  _not_ the time to be a stubborn moron!”  
  
“Damn it, no!” Ash shouted, frustrated, snatching his hand from Misty and furiously pushing the hair from his face. Only to snarl when it simply slaps back, unwilling to allow him any respite. “Mist, I can’t wait! I-Ah, what was it they said about plans?!”  
  
“I have no clue what you’re on about, but make it quick!” Misty yelled, rubbing her chest to fight off the cold. “You said you wanted to ask me something!”  
  
“Right!” Ash nodded, eyes burning with full of determination. “Misty, I don’t want it! I need it! I need you!”  
  
“I still don’t know what you’re talking abo-” Misty gasped in surprise, cutting off her own words when Ash pulled her into a hard and demanding kiss, one which she responded to with equal ferocity. Ash eventually pulled back, before taking a few steps backwards.  
  
“I want your heart. And in exchange, despite not being the same, I’ll give you my last name,” Ash declared, getting down on a knee and pulling out a small box from his pocket. “Misty Waterflower will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?”  
  
It was Misty’s turn to stand rooted to the ground, utterly breathless from the kiss and then blindsided by Ash’s question. “Seriously?” she uttered.  
  
“Yes, seriously!” Ash nodded vigorously.  
  
Misty’s mouth opened and closed for a few moments before she found her words. “Yes! I-Yes, of course! YES!” she screamed, over the continuing storm.  
  
“Seriously?” Ash faintly asked.  
  
Misty grinned, “Yes, you goof! Now put the ring on my finger!”  
  
Ash did so, placing the silver-coloured band on Misty’s finger. At its apex was a stylised shell, which opened to an emerald sphere.  
  
Misty stared at the ring for a moment before pulling Ash into a kiss that was just as demanding as before. Elated, Ash couldn’t contain himself, as he lifted Misty into the air and spun her around, both of them laughing in sheer joy.  
  
“We’re getting married!” he yelled to the heavens, both of them completely unconcerned by the weather. Ten years to the day since he knew Misty Waterflower. For the next ten and beyond, it was Misty Ketchum he would get to share this spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I get super sappy whenever I write shippy stuff. I wonder if that's a bad thing? Eh...Proposal oneshot is as proposal oneshot does.


End file.
